


Why Are You Shaking?

by sydchan



Series: The Secret Life of “Pets” [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydchan/pseuds/sydchan
Summary: Another night spent under the man who owns him.
Relationships: Lorenzo Sykes/Marcel Chastain
Series: The Secret Life of “Pets” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Why Are You Shaking?

Skin on skin. A sharp gasp leaving one while the other lets out a satisfied groan. 

“Marcel love, why are you shaking?” Lorenzo breaths, readjusting his grip on the boy’s thighs. He presses forward, nipping at the pale throat that’s exposed to him as Marcel arches his back. Nothing too hard. Just a little love bite. Show off just how well loved his boy is.

The boy beneath him takes another ragged breath, hips moving to meet the man’s above him despite himself. “It..it just feels so…” Good. Terrible. Like he’s going to shake apart at the seams. He wants to cry both from pleasure and despair. Emotions all tangled up until he no longer knows what he feels.

An arm moves around his back, pulling him flush against the man’s chest. “It’s alright, dear, I’ve got you.” A kiss on his lips. Tongue brushing against his. His arms coming up to wrap around the man as their movements speed up, pulling moans from them both.

“I’ve got you.”


End file.
